


[勇狗]教导

by caesboard



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesboard/pseuds/caesboard
Summary: 勇利一直以为自己是个冷静的选手——直到有一天他遇到了自己的同类。





	[勇狗]教导

“你又输了。”勇利说。  
他骑坐在joe的身上，双腿锁住了对方下身所有的可能动作，紫色的拳击手套正稳稳当当的停在joe的左耳侧。  
这是一击必杀的KO位置。

Joe狠狠地一抹嘴唇，擦掉了刚才被一拳轰到唇角的血迹，昏暗的角落里眼睛闪着亮光：“再来啊。”他报复性地用右腿屈膝一顶，正好顶到了男人的裆部。而勇利则闷哼了一声，偏移重心，单膝跪地，一把抓住了试图逃离禁锢的joe的黑色裤带。他的手指似有若无的划过joe的裆部，往回一拽那松松垮垮挂在腰胯上的带子，一米八的青年就被拖拽着拉到了男人的怀里。  
Joe因这突如其来的袭击失去了平衡，被迫撑开了腿保持平衡；而勇利则毫不放过这微小的空隙，膝盖顶住了joe的裆部，居高临下地俯视着他。  
“现在逃走可不是个好选择。”勇利附身说道，他的鼻息打在Joe脖颈上，从耳侧传来的低沉声音好似情人的低语。  
太近了。Joe想。他被勇利说话时喉结震动的细微气流搞得有些烦躁，勇利身上一直萦绕不去的气味更加浓郁了——那股奇怪的压抑的腥气——这让他不由得的啧了一声。  
“这可是犯规啊。”被柔术的固技禁锢了动作，Joe只好自下而上地瞪着高大的对手，“冠军。”

勇利很喜欢Joe的眼神——无论是他自下而上的瞪视，还是躺在擂台上不甘心的抬眼。白发男子甚至没有试图解释，他直接按上了挑战者的裆部，隔着浅黄色的粗糙布料揉着野狗已经硬起来的性器；另一只手则摁住了他的上身，灼热的掌心感受着微微抽搐的腹肌。拳击手的身材大多不算壮硕，Joe的体格也不出例外；年轻气盛的拳手甚至还痴心妄想地试图从勇利身下逃脱：他的身体轻微地扭动着，肌肉因为极度的警戒和兴奋而紧绷着，渗出的汗水给深色的皮肤镀上了一层反光，看上去像甜蜜的巧克力，可口的要命。

勇利低头看向joe。被压制在膝下的生物也正不甘示弱地回望着他，目光相交的瞬间甚至还又嗤了一声：“不是要教我真正的megalo box吗？这又算什么啊？”  
他怎么这么有趣。勇利心想。怎么会有这样的人，同时让人想一拳轰到他的下巴上，又让人想狠狠地把阴茎塞到他的肠道里操他。他站在雨里的大吼的怒火是这么的灼热浓烈，甚至于在场上的笑容都显得太过纯粹真实了。  
对强者的渴望和贪婪，即使是打假拳的家伙也会有这种想法吗。  
“好啊——”光线太过强烈，反而在眼窝上打下了浓重的阴影，隐藏了男人的真实神情。他玩味地看着警惕的野狗，征服欲携带着性欲蒸腾在空气中；他压低了声音：“让我来看看你到底有多少弱点吧。”  
Joe也回以注视，露出了勇利最喜欢的笑容。他从勇利身下抽回他的右腿，黑色的靴子在勇利鼓鼓囊囊的裆部嚣张地踩了一脚，再用嚣张的缠技回报，绞住了上方人的腰部。  
他说：“我说，还要我命令你才能动手了吗，家犬。”

“没有什么能够阻止我做我想做的事。”勇利慢条斯理地说道。他没有搭理搭在身上的大腿，用几乎折磨人的缓慢速度，动手解开了joe那条对于拳手来说很引人注目的阔腿裤，“同理，也没人能够命令我做我不想干的事——”  
他又停顿了一下：“或者让我不操你。”

随着他近乎陈述的语句结束，那条一直松松垮垮地吊在joe大腿根部的黑色皮带也掉落在地上，发出沉闷而轻柔的声音。  
Joe还没顾得上反驳，勇利又捡起了那条皮带，握在拳套里。他露出了一个似有似无的笑容，直勾勾地盯着Joe的眼睛，像是为了观察对方的反应般，将皮带凑到鼻下，就好像犬类一样嗅闻起来。  
哪有人会去闻别人大腿根的松紧带，变态。Joe想，但是性器却像是得到了求偶的信号，立马冲动地硬了起来。他深吸了一口气——暴雨，血液，和骄傲——这是勇利的味道。性欲从鼻尖流过，转瞬涌向下身。Joe只觉得太阳穴胀痛地要裂开一般，血液汩汩地在身体里横冲直撞。  
他咽了一口口水，没有忍住地开口，声音沙哑地要命：“你是狗吗，这样凑着鼻子闻来闻去。”他伸出手，一把拽过了那皮带，却有些心虚地把它扔进了角落。

勇利没有理睬joe一如既往的挑衅，伸出手——这下是只隔着棉质的内裤了——从根部虚虚地握住，一把捋了上去。他看着在瞬间瘫软、失去力气、弓腰发出呻吟的猎物，这才回应道：“你好像对狗很热衷。”他垂着眼帘，好像漫不经心的撸动着对手的阴茎。他揉捏的力气很大，也算不上富有技巧，不如说完全是对付野兽的态度。  
Joe却似乎对这种疼痛很受用，即使用小臂遮住了眼睛，两条大腿还是更加热情地缠紧了勇利。“那、那是——因为……”他的辩解因为快感的断裂而慢了半拍，只能随着抚慰的频率发出了舒服的鼻音，剩下的半截话都被吞没在喘息和呜咽中。口水不受控制地从嘴角边流出，他的嘴唇还因为接吻而湿淋淋地反光。

勇利被这驯服的姿态取悦了。他解开了自己的长裤，将遮住脸庞的手臂从Joe脸上扯下，笼住他的手，再将两人的性器一并握住。黏黏糊糊的体液叽咕叽咕地响着，粗暴直接的快感直冲大脑：joe甚至看不清擂台上方的灯光，他混乱的视野里只剩下勇利身躯创造的阴影，还有隐隐绰绰的两人互相交叠的手。  
勇利的手掌意外的灼热，指尖的老茧粗粝地摩擦着自己的阴茎；这是年轻的拳手从未体验过的疼痛，而由此带来的快感却太过强烈。直到他猛然发觉意识到自己已经无法控制呻吟和喘息时，Joe才迟缓的意识到有些不妙。他恍恍惚惚地看向鼻尖出了一层薄汗的勇利，心里浮现了不详的预感：……说不定，他以后都会喜欢上这种带些疼痛的快感。

勇利像是听到了他的心声一般，又在joe的性器上不轻不重地掐了一把。他满意地看到身下的人带着惊愕张开了嘴，伸出了艳红的舌头，像是所有不知羞耻的小狗一样无辜地哈着气：“操……你他妈能不能轻一点！”他的颧骨处泛着欲望的酡红，鬓角的卷发贴在汗湿的脸侧，黑黝黝的眼睛里也闪着点被逼出来的水光。

勇利只觉得自己的阴茎胀得更痛了。  
他掐着joe的下巴，不由地放慢了抚慰性器的速度，又吻了过去，带着自己也说不清的烦躁和亲近感。Joe却因为勇利那厚此薄彼的动作而不满了：他将另一只腿也架上了joe的腰侧，脚踝在背后交叠，将男人推攘着靠近自己，好让两人的阴茎挤压地更亲密一些。深色皮肤的青年像是在含糊地埋怨着什么一样，想挣脱勇利的亲吻，却被勾着舌头狠狠地吮吸，上颚被舔到发麻，脑袋也被过载的快感碾压到发出警报。那似乎可以让自己烧灼起来的性欲却让Joe的后颈上寒毛直立，这种本能发出的恐惧曾经救过joe无数次，这次可能也不例外——而这种恐惧令他兴奋。

肾上腺素疯狂地燃烧着，心跳宛如搏命前的最后跳动，血液沉重地泵动着。  
这可是最有趣的时刻啊。  
他左手撑住了自己，挺起身凑上前去，咬住了对方薄薄的下唇，尖利的犬齿在厮磨交缠间刺破了嘴唇，血液夹杂着唾液被再次舔舐。  
放马来吧。Joe想道，如亡命赌徒般，放肆地纵身跳入这快感的泥潭中。

勇利却没被这青涩的技巧勾引得丧失理智。  
他接下了这小狼崽的青涩挑衅，却阻止了他放浪的求欢模样，按住了他的手不让他自慰。他拍了拍joe的屁股：“你倒是像发情的狗一样翘着尾巴。”说着便将手指探入了穴口，另一只手则抓住了joe的腰部，让他无法挣脱。黑发青年倒吸一口气，下意识地要伸手挥去背后，却被一手抓住。Joe被性欲烧的要架开男人的手，却被握住了髋部，被迫地翻过了身。  
”格挡小动作过多。“勇利带着沉沉的笑意摁住他的手腕扣在地上，另一只手却探地更深入了。柔软的肠壁蠕动着排斥入侵者，却被粗糙的老茧摩擦得无法动作，却还和他的主人一样逞强地挤压着入侵者。干涩的触感逐渐地被分泌的肠液濡湿，再被指腹和肠道按摩着发出了下流的咕叽咕叽声响。

从未接触过的酸麻感从尾椎窜上头顶，joe难耐地发出了低沉的呜咽声，还不死心地用另一只手抓住了坚韧的擂台绳，想借力从勇利的怀抱中逃出去。这一连串动作微小而谨慎，勇利却掀都没掀眼帘，还放在腰侧的手直接收紧，将joe整个人活生生地拖回来。

“防御躲闪又太过低级。”勇利伸入了第三根手指。他似乎还有些不满意地按着绷紧的肌肉环，慢慢地用手指模拟起抽插动作来，拳手粗糙的拳峰摩擦着穴口，直到joe小麦色的皮肤都被折磨成了艳红，他才满意地放轻了动作。被揉捏的肠肉抽搐着分泌出又一滩体液，外翻的穴口湿漉漉地闪着反光，而他们的主人简直要被这快感冲垮。joe情不自禁的塌下了腰胯，臀部却微微抬起，像是发情期毫无自觉的母兽一般，做出了求欢的姿态。

“反击也没抓住时机。”经验老道的冠军甚至没费心挡下那已经失去力道的拳头，反而抓住了对方的手，近乎温柔地反制到身后。眼前的景色有些过于淫靡了，勇利不由地舔了舔嘴唇，润湿因为性欲而被烧干的唇部。他从上而下地揉捏着joe每一个暴露在外的部位，试图将年轻而青涩的拳手调教成在性欲下身不由己的模样。他看着拳手卷发遮掩的发红的耳间，看着他凹陷下去的腰窝，看着他支撑着地板的手肘。

像是为了宣告一般，高大的白发男子短暂地停顿了。他伸手脱去了身上的高领毛衣，再欺身而下，勃起膨胀的阴茎就这么顶入了毫无准备的肠道。随着那令人头皮发麻的液体挤压的声音，勇利下了决判——

“……你卖的破绽全被我看透了。”

Joe在他身下发出了无声的闷哼，身体僵硬地不敢动弹。那粗大的性器将他本就窄小的肠道塞得满满当当，稍微一动作就带来无法想象的酸胀和疼痛。他大口的呼吸着，深入内部的入侵让他像缺氧般眩晕；他第一次露出了茫然无措的神情，甚至停止了挣扎，驯服地垂下了头颅，像是被叼住后颈害的野兽，收起了自己的爪牙。  
他什么都无法思考了。  
悬浮在空中的颗粒被光线分割成两个半球，汗水带着千钧之重坠落，将空气荡出微风。就好像下巴被重拳击中一般，他摔倒在地面上，瞳孔溃散，视野蒙上了灰色，耳边嗡嗡作响，连贴着地面的脸颊似乎都悬在半空一般。  
一分钟前的消毒水味，两分钟前交谈下的烟味，三分钟前洒在地板的汗水味，八分钟前溅到空中的血液味还飘浮在鼻腔中。*血液和精液的腥气，渗出木桶的黑醋栗香味，压抑的暴雨的味道。  
他慢慢地蜷缩起了身体，弓背将手臂挡到脸前。他的嗓子里发出了含混不清的呜咽声——像是野兽受伤时舔着伤口时的哀鸣，又像是母兽承欢时的讨好。他乖巧地抬起了胯部，身体放平，好让他的甬道和勇利的阴茎有最契合的角度；他光滑的脊背暴露在男人眼前，试图支起上身的手臂带动了脊柱的弯曲，附着肱骨上的肌肉流畅地起伏着，却被操得颤抖着，无力地又倒了下去。

勇利狠狠地摁住了身下人，像是还没有脱离口欲期一般从上而下毫无章法地啃咬过joe的每一个身体部位，要是被平日那些上流精英们看见了，绝对会尖叫着逃离这宛若野兽一般的人。一向梳理整齐的白发被汗湿的凌乱，健美的身躯上是被抓挠出的红印和被咬的齿痕，粗大的性器狠戾地抽插着含着血液与肠液的穴口。

我想操死你。勇利的舌尖压着这句话；他几乎要在喘息间将这句话说出，又被他仅剩的理智死死掉压住。这不怪他，只是joe太过煽情又太过野蛮了。他再一次将阴茎塞进了那甬道里，还没等肠道吮吸上去又撤离。他的进攻失去了平日的游刃有余，也少了些可以折磨的令人发疯的技巧。他的脑里昏昏沉沉地被一个想法占据，不是高架上被挑衅话语燃起的怒火，也不是拳击台上抬起了右手的惊愕。王者不知道该如何定义这无法掌控的情绪，他只能心满意足地将滚烫的身躯锁在怀里，享受着小兽暂时的驯服。  
不知为何，他想起那天下午走进地下赌场的心情。他穿着只有打拳时才会使用的战斗外骨骼，每走一步，冰冷贴合的机械便发出了精密咬合的细微声音。他走过热闹喧哗的未认可地区，他穿过狂热地挥舞着钞票的人群，他一步一步地走向那个狭小破旧而肮脏的擂台，而黧黑的野狗赤裸着上身，仰靠在还未清洗干净的擂台绳上。他穿着红拳套的手臂松松地吊在擂台外，肌肤闪着健康而精壮的光泽。勇利在那个时刻什么都没想——这太奇怪了，他一向是缜密而冷静地分析的那一派拳手——只是脱下了他的兜帽，视野里除了joe别无他物。  
这个拳手，他想彻底地打倒他。  
而打假拳的年轻人先于他对上了视线，于是勇利知道了——这是和他一样贪婪的同类。渴望胜利，热爱荣誉，又追求刺激的狗。正因如此，他才会意识到他更直接的欲望。  
勇利咬紧了他的后牙，刚硬的下颌线条被汗濡湿。他想干死这桀骜不驯的野狗，而他将要成功了。

这时一直乖顺的甬道突然夹紧了他的性器；这刺激近乎折磨了，勇利始料未及地闷哼一声，酸麻的射精冲动涌上大脑，白灼的精液便溅出了穴口，滴滴答答地流到了地板上。  
一直除了闷哼再未出声的joe转回了头，被击倒的迷茫已经在他脸上消失了，卷曲的睫毛下他漆黑的眸子里闪着光：“你不是说要干死我吗？”他舔了舔他的嘴唇，咧开的唇缝里犬齿耀武扬威地呲着。  
这不是野狗，这幼兽里有狼的血液奔腾。  
勇利只觉得那古怪的情感又升腾着笼罩了他全身，这感受让他全身微微作痛；这是什么呢？王者困惑着，但是他却还是接受了本能的召唤，伸手握住了joe的脸，带着赞赏说道：“不错的反击……可惜还是太嫩了。”  
他附身吻上了愣住了的joe，只觉得心跳里带着一些不易察觉的愉悦。

**Author's Note:**

> *又看了几遍megalobox，想把勇利对joe的态度描写成一个“很有趣的的有潜力的对手”，并且把joe认定成了“这是我这一类的人”的同类（特别是他还在训练自己和第二名对战的时候，脑子里回闪的也就只有joe的话  
> *这里其实说的是嗅觉，狗能够通过嗅觉观察并且模拟出环境发生过的事情。  
> *这里的黑醋栗其实就是黑加仑……选择这个味道是因为yuri这个名字有来源于日本由利市，其中特产之一是梅子葡萄酒，而葡萄酒比较有名的就是黑醋栗味，以浓郁的香甜出名。


End file.
